Belle of the Ball
by insaneprincess
Summary: As he pulled away, he whispered in my ear. “You are beautiful.” Bella&Edward fluff.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. Or anything Disney, as there are a lot of Disney things mentioned.

Okay, so, this is a Halloween story, and I realize that was about half a year ago, but I wrote this around Halloween and ditched it for awhile, and then today, decided to finish it, because, well, why not? It's not very well-written, It's really Bella/Edward fluff, and there is really not much point to this story other than being cute fluff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

Please Review :)

Belle of the Ball

--

BPOV

When Alice entered the room, I was already suspicious. Maybe it was the look of glee on her face, or the fact that the Halloween dance was tonight, but whatever it was, I knew I had to be prepared. It was Alice, after all.

And she _was_ carrying a large, bulky, suspicious bag.

"Alice," I said warningly.

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, why are you so averse to attention?"

I glared at her, avoiding the question. "I'm _not_ wearing a costume tonight, Alice. You can guilt Jasper into it, but not me. I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

She frowned at me. "Come on, Bella. _Please_. Even Rose and Emmett are wearing costumes."

My eyes widened, but I continued to scowl at her. "How did you get _Rosalie_ to wear a costume?"

She laughed – a sound like wind chimes. "_Rose _isn't so afraid of attention."

Well, that was obvious. But she also hated looking like a fool.

"And I got her a great costume, too!" Alice trilled. "Of course, _she_ might not like it, but Emmett will." She smirked. "She'll be thanking me by the end of the dance."

I snarled at her. " I. Am. Not. Dressing. Up."

"Fine," she laughed. "_I'll_ dress you up."

I groaned. It was going to be a long night.

--

EPOV

I could tell Rosalie was fuming from across the house. Her thoughts were anything but pleasant, as she glared at her reflection. She still looked radiant – Alice knew what she was doing – but Rose hadn't wanted to wear a costume, and she certainly hadn't wanted to wear _that._

She was dressed as Tinkerbell.

I hid laughter as her thoughts got even _more_ violent towards her sister. I knew Jasper was hiding it, too. He could feel her anger as well.

Jasper was dressed as some nameless prince. Because Alice had decided on a _theme._

_Disney._

I could kill her.

I looked at the blue velvet jacket she had forced me into. Matching costumes, she had declared. But I didn't know what this was from, nor did I particularly care.

Because, presently, she was torturing Bella.

I hadn't even wanted to go to the Halloween dance. What was the point? But Alice was adamant, and Esme liked the idea. And no one else seemed to mind.

Well, Bella had minded. She hadn't wanted to endure the torture of dressing up either. So we had agreed to stay home together – and we were fine with that, but Alice wasn't. And even when we finally agreed to go, we had never agreed on costumes. But Alice was unstoppable.

Rosalie stomped down the stairs. Well, not necessarily stomping – she would've broken the stairs if she had been – but making a lot of noise.

She looked nice, with her hair pulled up, and curled, and her light green dress. Her pixie wings shook as she walked and her mouth was a grimace.

Emmett grinned when he saw her. Oh, and Emmett! I had to hide laughter.

He was Peter Pan.

His brown curls fell out from beneath his green hat, and his costume looked ridiculous. _He_ looked ridiculous.

Jasper bit his lip. _Kind of nauseating, huh?_

I could see what he meant. Emmett was gaping at Rose, and his mind was not a pleasant place to be. Rosalie was still angry, but her anger was fading…

I looked away. Jasper smirked.

He was only happy because Alice was. And I couldn't even see what Alice was doing, because she was singing in her head. And I was getting very sick of it.

I groaned to myself. What was going on?

--

BPOV

"No, Alice."

"Bella…."

"No way. I'm not wearing that. I'll trip and fall… I'll kill myself…"

"Bella. That won't happen. I would see it."

"Look at those shoes! I could never walk in them!"

"You can and you will. Come on. We haven't got all night."

I glared at her. She looked smug. She knew I would wear them.

"No."

She rolled her eyes.

"You know he'll like it."

Cheap. Why would she play that card?

"And he'll catch you if you fall. You'll be fine."

"Alice…" I whined.

"One night Bella, one night!" She was pleading now.

I hated the guilt trip.

"I hate you, Alice."

"No, you don't," she sang, as she helped me into the dress.

--

RPOV

The dress was idiotic, the Disney theme was pathetic, and dances were lame. Tonight was going to be stupid. I hated Alice.

I fiddled with the fairy wings, and turned to look in the mirror. Emmett followed me.

"Why do you hate it Rose? You know you look hot."

Okay, so I kind of liked Alice.

--

BPOV

I was afraid to look in the mirror.

"Alice…"

"You look great, Bella. You know you do."

I glared at her.

--

EPOV

When Alice came bounding down the stairs, I turned instantly. Alice's thoughts were smug._ She looks awesome. She just won't admit it._

I raised an eyebrow. Didn't she always look awesome?

Bella came down the stairs then. She wore a heavy black cloak, and a dark glare that she turned upon Alice.

"I swear you'll pay for this."

Alice just giggled. "You know you like it."

Bella growled at her.

--

BPOV

I wouldn't take off the cloak. I think Edward felt insulted.

The dance was in full swing, but all I could look at was him. He looked radiant in the matching costume (Disney?! What was Alice thinking?!), the blue velvet coat.

"Bella."

"No."

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh, yes, it can."

He stared at me then, gazing deeply. His eyes were the most magnificent gold, and they lit me on fire. But I liked the fire…

I felt dizzy. He was dazzling me again.

"Please, Bella?"

His voice was chocolate and satin and velvet and … there weren't words for it.

"I look hideous with it."

"I somehow highly doubt that."

"I'm not kidding. I do."

"Bella…" I made the mistake of looking into his scorching eyes.

"Fine." I sighed.

I looked away as I pulled off the cloak. I knew he saw me when he gasped.

I looked down at myself. The yellow dress fell tight to my waist and then ballooned out over my high heels.

I was dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

Alice had thought it was a hilarious idea. Belle, Bella, ha ha ha. She'd also found it ironic – the Beauty and the Beast, me and Edward.

"Bella…"

I looked up at him nervously, blushing.

His eyes were wide and scorching. He was gazing at me intensely.

Slowly, he bent down and kissed me. The kiss said everything he could not.

As he pulled away, he whispered in my ear. "You are beautiful."

I blushed, but I didn't contradict him.

He pulled me to the dance floor, and I didn't bother to complain. As Alice said, he would catch me if I fell.

There was a strange look in his eye when he pulled me close. It wasn't all that happy…

"Beauty and the Beast," he murmured. "How fitting."

Ah. He was thinking of himself as a monster.

"Don't," I whispered, tracing his clenched jaw with my index finger. "That's not it."

He raised his eyebrow at me.

I smiled at him. "At the end, when Belle kisses him, he returns to who he really was all along, remember?"

He was still looking at me intensely. Slowly, I pulled his head down, and touched my lips to his.

As I pulled away, I whispered in his ear. "A prince."


End file.
